powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukasa Kadoya
is from the series of the same name. He, along with two other Kamen Riders, teams up with The Shinkengers in one episode of Shinkenger and two crossover episodes of Kamen Rider Decade: episodes 24 ( ) and 25 ( ). Personality Tsukasa is an arrogant, young man without any memory of his past. As a photographer, his photos never come out right, which is later revealed to be a sign of his world being slowly destroyed by the convergence of the other Kamen Riders' worlds. To save his world, he transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. History Decade:Shinkenger World , ready to transform.]] In the guise of a kuroko with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa learns that his lack of knowledge is due to the world not having any Kamen Riders as he witnesses the Shinkengers drive off the Nanashi. Curious about them, Tsukasa uses his guise to learn more about them and their world before fighting the Ayakashi Chinomanako who has stolen the Diendriver from Daiki. He realizes that the monster is the reason why he is in this world as Chinomanako escapes and becomes the world's first Kamen Rider. He attempts to fight the Chinomanako but is stopped by Narutaki saying that his actions will only bring doom to the world. After being given the advice to do the right thing by Hikoma Kusakabe, Decade later helps the Shinkengers with the card revealing to be the Rekka Daizantou which he uses to destroy Chinomanako alongside ShinkenRed using the Blade Blade. After which, Tsukasa and his friends leave the Sentai world. Super Hero Taisen Tsukasa appeared in a movie alongside the Gokaigers in a Super Sentai meets Kamen Rider event, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Doktor G resurrected and gathered all defeated Rider villains, recreating Dai-Shocker. He told Tsukasa that the Riders and monsters needed to destroy the Super Sentai to ensure the survival of the Riders, and, answering that, Tsukasa took control of the new Dai-Shocker, becoming its Great Leader again to battle the Super Sentai and also the Dai-Zangyack, a new union of Super Sentai villains led by the Gokaiger's Captain Marvelous. As the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa apparently destroyed many Super Sentai teams, apparently leaving only GokaiRed (and GokaiGreen) alive, while Decade himself was seemingly the last remaining Rider. After he was wounded in his battle against Gokai Red, Doktor G used the opportunity to overthrow him and take control of the organization. The story about Riders needing to destroy Sentai to survive was a lie, and Doktor G was actually allied with Dai-Zangyack and using both Gokai Red and Decade to destroy the other heroes and afterwards kill the nominal leaders of the two organizations. '' teams with all main Kamen Riders, united against the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance.]] However, Tsukasa and Marvelous already realized that trap from the beginning before the war starts. The destruction of the Super Sentai actually just an act and the truth was, all the Super Sentai and Riders were just sent into a rift between dimensions. Tsukasa turned against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack, supported by all other Riders and Super Sentai. Alongside the Gokaigers, he killed . In the end, he faced Doktor G, the man behind the new Dai-Shocker, and defeated him with the help of the Super Sentai team Goseiger, and Kamen Riders and . However, after being defeated, Doktor G was revealed to be Decade's old enemy, Narutaki, who escaped afterwards, and his real identity was left a mystery. After the battle, Tsukasa reconciles with Daiki accepting his friendship before the latter takes his leave. Super Hero Taisen Z Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, alongside and Yellow Buster invaded the fortress of the Space Crime Syndicate Madou on Earth. However, inside, they're overrun by the forces of Space Shocker, which had allied itself with Madou. Gavan was separated from the others and trapped by Shocker's forces, when Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Fourze arrived, answering the call for help of Gokai Silver, who asked for reinforcements to help in the attack. Fourze brought with him more allies, including Meteor, , the Super Sentai teams Choushinsei Flashman, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Decade himself to confront Space Shocker. Decade briefly fights against Tortoise Undead and afterwards pierces through a Pteranodon Yummy. Afterwards, Decade presumably stays fighting against the other reinforcements brought by , while Fourze is thrown out of the area. Space Ikadevil himself is finished by the Super Sentai team Gokaiger, while Gavan and Meteor leave to fight against Space Shocker's and Madou's leaders. After the battle is over, Decade appears on top of a nearby cliff alongside the other heroes who appeared to help to say goodbye to Gavan and the others. Kamen Rider Taisen Tsukasa managed to find Kouta in Drupers, telling the young Rider that he somehow knew before Narutaki appears to them. He warns the Riders about Badan's plan and the situation between the Riders from both eras, having Kouta become curious about it. Tsukasa would plan to gather the Heisei Riders as Kaito decides to join him. He takes Kaito to Futo, meeting up with Shotaro at the as he offers the young Rider to help the detective on his case. Later, Tsukasa approaches Takumi, asking him to join the battle against Badan. Takumi refused until he was attacked by Badan's monsters. He arrived to fight them until appears to attack him before Decade retreats. Meeting up with Shotaro in Futo, Tsukasa asks the detective to join the battle against Badan and Shuu's origins, which Shotaro would inform him about the boy. Tsukasa went to the lighthouse as he noticed that his mother, looking at the picture with the note that Shuu wrote as she blamed herself for his death. Decade arrived where Shuu was and sent the boy to meet with his mother while Gaim distracts Fifteen. However, they were attacked by Badan's monster until Black and Black RX finished them off. Thanking both Riders, however their next target would be the Heisei Riders as Shotaro arrived to distract both Riders. Once they reached the lighthouse, Shuu was about to meet up with Saki, however Fifteen appears to retrieve his son as Tsukasa transformed to fight Fifteen. Overpowered by Fifteen, Gaim arrives to fight him, but failed to save the boy. Kouta was furious about Tsukasa not knowing Shuu's feelings. Tsukasa would gather the remaining Heisei Riders as Kouta and Takumi would join him. Once the remaining Riders arrive, both sides attack as Decade and 2 were defeated by each other. However all the Riders were freed thanks to Gaim as they (along with Kyoryu Red & the ToQgers) started to battle the Badan Empire. Decade freed Shuu from the machine as the ship was destroyed by Wizard, Faiz, and X. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Sometimes later, Tsukasa visits the lighthouse and looked at the photo of Shuu that he took. Kamen Rider Decade *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. One of Tsukasa's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. Arsenal *'Decadriver' *'Ride Booker' *'Rider Cards' *'Gosei Cards **'Reflecloud''' Vehicles *'Machine Decader' Mecha *'Crisis Fortress' - Kamen Rides= Through the Kamen Ride and Form Ride cards Decade can transform into any of the previous primary Kamen Riders and their forms, with the exception of their most powerful forms. With the #1 card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1. He was never seen using it onscreen, but was seen using this form when fighting a supposed Akarenger from the past in Super Hero Taisen. Transformation Belt *'Typhoon Belt' Vehicles *'New Cyclone' - Kuuga= With the Kuuga Card , Decade intro Transformation Kamen Rider Kuuga . - Ryuki= With the Ryuki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' Contract Monster *'Dragreder' - Faiz= With the Faiz card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Faiz Edge' - Blade= With the Blade card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Blay Rouzer' - Hibiki= With the Hibiki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Ongekibō - Rekka' - Kabuto= With the Kabuto card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Kabuto Kunai Gun' Attacks *'Clock Up' - Den-O= With the Den-O card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' }} - Complete= *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4 Complete Form is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'K-Rouch' *'Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou' *'Rider Cards' Summons *Kamen Rider Blade King Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form }} Equipment * Decadriver - Tsukasa transforms into Decade through the use of the belt that is based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt where Decade inserts his Final Attack Ride Cards and activates them by touching the Decadriver's window. * Ride Booker - Decade's primary weapon is the which has three modes: ** : While in Book Mode, the Ride Booker holds the Rider Cards that Decade uses in his arsenal. ** : In Gun Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the . ** :In Sword Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the . When fighting Gyūki, Decade briefly fought as Kamen Rider Ryuki with a red bullfighting cape adorning the blade of Sword Mode. *'K-Touch' - is a special touchscreen cell phone. Originally from the World of Negatives in the possession of the Dark Riders, the K-Touch was designed to attach onto the Decadriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Decade to transform into Complete Form. In this form, Decade can still use his Ride Cards by inserting them in the card slot and touching its visor, allowing Decade to summon the powers and weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest and shoulders change to match the Rider's specific Kamen Ride card and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. Rider Cards Kamen Ride Cards *'Decade': Initial card; transforms Tsukasa into Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa must use this card first before assuming any other transformations. * Den-O: Decade uses this card to assume Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. * Decade Complete: The only Final KamenRide Card, manifesting after Tsukasa regains his ability to become Decade in the World of Negatives. By inserting the card into the K-Touch, it transforms Decade into Complete Form. * Faiz: Decade uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz. * Kabuto: Decade uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form. * Blade: Decade uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. * Hibiki: Decade uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Hibiki. * Ryuki: Decade uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Ryuki. * #1: Decade uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider #1. Attack Ride Cards The Attack Ride Cards allow Decade to perform any of his own attacks, or a signature attack of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. * Slash: As Decade, This increases the damage done by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode. * Blast: As Decade, This grants the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities. * Illusion: As Decade, This creates multiple images of Decade. Each image can come in physical contact with the target. * Rekka Daizantou: As Decade Complete Form and wielding Shinken Red's Rekka Daizantou, Decade performs the Hundred Fire Profusion attack. * Advent: As Ryuki, the summons Kamen Rider Ryuki's Mirror Monster, Dragreder. Final Form Ride Cards * Blade Blade: Transforms Blade into a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Final Attack Ride Cards * Decade * Blade * Den-O K-Touch The K-Touch is a device designed to allow Decade access to his Final/Complete form, through a process known as Final Kamen Ride. The activation code is as follows: *Kuuga *Agito *Ryuki *Faiz *Blade *Hibiki *Kabuto *Den-O *Kiva *Decade The K-Touch replaces the central component of the Decadriver, moving the scan port to Decade's right hip. The K-Touch also allows Decade Complete to access the strongest forms of the other 9 Riders represented on it's face, by merely touching the Rider's insignia, followed by the "F" button in the top right corner. These facsimiles are most often used only for their own Final Attack Rides in tandem with Decade, then vanish. Final Kamen Ride Cards * Den-O Liner * Blade King Machine Decader Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsukasa Kadoya is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Decade, his suit actor in Kamen Rider Decade was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Kamen Riders in the Heisei era (except Kuuga and Hibiki). In Super Hero Taisen, his suit actor was . In Super Hero Taisen Z, he is voiced by Katsuhiro Suzuki, who played as Hiromu Sakurada. External links *Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade at the Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Sentai Allies Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Kamen Riders